High On Love
by LiveLaughDreamInspire
Summary: For the Valentines day exchange. "Sometimes she wished she was more exciting, clever, fun. She wished she could have the power to win this man over, to make him want her. Well, she thought, why can't I?"  Smut/Lemon  One-shot


**A/N: Hey guys! This is for "Be my Valentine TVD Mixer" Prompt by morvamp. This is a little new for me so I'd love to hear your guy's response. =)**

_**Prompt: **_

_**Elena's just been dumped so she decides to fly home and spend some quality time with her family. She's very aware that it's Valentine's Day and is NOT happy about it. But then she meets Damon, while sulking and downing shots at the bar of the airport and sparks start to fly. **_

_**They part ways when her plane number is called, certain they'll never see each other again. But to her surprise, he ends up having the seat next to her.**_

_**I sort of want that 'chance encounter can change everything' sort of feeling to it and it can be M or T.**_

_**Bonus Points for entering them in the Mile High Club. ;)**_

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_Just let go Elena, have some fun._

Elena reminded herself as she slid into the bar stool.

"Rum and coke," She called to the bartender who had his back turned to her as he fixed a drink, probably for that dark haired man who was the only other person at the bar. The bartender turned to look at her, nodded, and then went back to work.

It was exactly five hours, seventeen minutes, and twenty three seconds since Stefan (the supposed love of her life) dumped her. On Valentine's Day. Who does that?

So now she was stuck at this god awful airport, heading back home to Mystic Falls where she can collapse and pretend that this whole little 'vacation' never happened.

She sighed loudly; it wasn't like she expected it to last forever anyway.

She was wearing the same dress she had on when he told her it was over. All she could think about was getting home and talking with her Aunt Jenna who will undoubtedly understand and help her through this, as always.

But of course the flight had to be delayed.

"Whoa, what's the problem pouty?" Elena's head whipped around and came in contact with the two most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. It took her a few seconds to get past the electric blue eyes and focus on the rest of him. And boy was the rest of him something to focus on.

There's 'beautiful' and then there's 'so freaking perfect that you shouldn't be allowed to exist' and this man definitely fell into the second category.

"There's no problem, just a long day." She said attempting a smile.

"Aren't they all?" He asked. The side of his mouth pulled up into an almost-but-not-quite smirk.

He sat down beside her.

"Damon," He said holding up his glass. The bartender placed hers on the counter in front of her and she picked it up, clanking it with his.

"Elena."

. . .

"Anyway, so I find him sucking face with this bitch and when I confront him about it you know what he said?" She asked loudly, attempting to walk in a straight line in front of the bar. Damon was still seated at his spot at the bar, watching her intently. She spun around and faced Damon who held up his glass gesturing for her to continue. "He said I wasn't _spontaneous_ enough. I wasn't _fun_, I didn't know how to _let go_." She sighed throwing herself back onto the bar stool.

She wasn't sure when she became the type of girl who dumped all of her problems on some random hot stranger at the bar, but here she was. Blabbering to a man she only _just_ met, but there was something about him that made you want to spill your guts to him.

"Sounds to me like he was a real idiot," She looked up and met his gaze. "If I were to find a beautiful creature, such as yourself, I would never let them go. _Ever._"

She smiled. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his drink. He said this like he had no idea that it had the power to make her heart grow wings and fly. But he had to know, she feared that everyone in the small airport pub could hear her heart racing.

Sometimes she wished she was more exciting, clever,_ fun._ She wished she could have the power to win this man over, to make him want her.

_Well,_ she thought, _why can't I?_

"Careful, some might think that you where hinting at something," She flirted, leaning in closer, he smirked.

"Maybe I was,"

He had turned his bar stool around and was now facing her completely. When she looked into his eyes all she could see was fire and ice. How both could be seen in Damon's clearly _blue _eyes, was beyond her understanding.

_God, they were __**so **__blue._

And before she even knew what she was doing, she had laid her hands on his thighs, pushed herself up, and kissed him.

It wasn't sweat and tender like she was used too, but it was slow, and _hot_. It awoken something inside her that she never knew she had. His arms came around her and then she was on him, straddling him. Her fingers weaved through his raven like hair as his dug into the fabric on her hips.

_And it felt so damn good._

One hand came up and pulled at her hair, she gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Elena decided that he tasted like sunshine, drowned in bourbon. It was a wonderful mixture.

"Flight 1920 will now begin boarding, all passengers please return to the gate,"

_Fuck_.

She broke off the kiss and sighed.

"That's my flight," She mumbled climbing off him. "I better get going."

She wasn't sure why she was suddenly embarrassed, that had to be the most earth shattering kiss of her lifetime.

"Yeah y-you do that, I'm going to go use the bathroom," He said clearly flustered. She smiled at him, offered him a small wave, gathered her stuff, and left.

Her body was ringing with adrenaline and she was debating whether or not that was the smartest or stupidest thing she's ever done.

_Why does it matter, Elena? You're never going to see him again._

The thought made her smile, take that for spontaneous.

. . .

"Here's your seat sir, I hope you have a wonderful flight," Elena heard the stewardess say in that chirpy voice all stewardess seem to have. She looked up from her phone and nearly dropped it when she saw the man who stood above her.

_Damon_.

"I'm sure I will, thank you," He said, grinning down at her. She swallowed. This wasn't how this was supposed to go; she wasn't supposed to _see_ him again. "Well, Hello Elena, fancy meeting you here?"

He said sitting down in the seat next to her. She huffed out a breath, "Why didn't you tell me you were on the same flight?" She asked. He could have at least warned her, he heard their flight being called at the same time she did.

"Because Elena, I wasn't really thinking clearly," He snapped at her. "I'm sure I don't have to explain why," He smiled.

She drew in a deep breath. This whole situation just screamed 'danger' but at the same time she was insanely happy and slightly turned on by the fact that she had such an impression on him.

He must have noticed her smirk because he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She shook her head and realized that she needed to get away from him, for a least a minute or two.

The plane has been in the air for no more than thirty minutes and she already needed some alone time, this was going wonderfully.

"Excuse me, I'm going to head to the ladies room," She declared, standing up and accepting his hand as he helped her out into the aisle.

. . .

Elena closed the bathroom door and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door.

_Why did he have to be so beautiful?_

Just then there was a knock on the door. She jumped and unlocked the door, peering out. Her eyes widened at the sight of Damon, although she shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Damon! What are you doing?" She practically screamed.

"Hello, Beautiful," He greeted before pushing her back against the wall. The door slammed shut behind him. "I seem to be having a problem," He stated leaning down to kiss her neck. "I can't seem to get you out of my head." His hands traveled down her sides before grasping her hips. "All I can think about is touching you, kissing you, _having_ you." He growled into her skin, his hands slid under her dress, bunching it around her hips. She shuttered at the feeling along with his words.

_How did he have the power to __**do**__ this to her?_

His lips found hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This kiss was nothing like the one they shared before-Although they were both hot and almost animal like- this one was filled with lust, desire, and _need_. He pulled back and she whimpered from the loss of contact.

His hands were fisted in her dress and in one solid motion he pulled it off over her head. Before returning back to her mouth, kissing her feverously, and then breaking away to travel down her neck.

She reached out and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands were shaking and it was a wonder that she managed to unbutton them at all, but she did, and she slid the fabric off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, and up his chest.

He groaned and she smiled.

He reached behind and unclasped her bra. He ran his hands over her breasts and she let out a moan.

"God, you're beautiful" He whispered. Her whole body was shaking; she couldn't take much more of this.

She attacked his lips and ran her hands down his body to the belt at his hips. She unclasped the belt as Damon continued to kiss every inch of skin he came in contact with. His pants fell down and she gasped when she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She felt him smile against her skin. He continued making a trail down her body, nipping and sucking at her breasts before moving farther south. She was full out panting now, she _needed_ him.

He slid her back lace down her thighs –the only barrier left between them- and she watched as they pooled around her feet. He kissed her hungrily just as he thrusted into her and she let out a strangled cry.

She wrapped a leg around him as he pounded into her. She was coming undone within moments and literally pulled Damon along with her.

"Damon!"

"Elena!"

They simultaneously yelled each others names as they fell over the edge and Elena couldn't remember the last time she'd felt anything this good.

They were both breathing heavily and they stayed like that for a while before they gained control of their breathing.

"Well, I certainly don't know what that guy was thinking, that definitely fell under the category of 'spontaneous'" He smirked, winking at her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, he was a piece of work wasn't he?

She laughed. "Shut up, Damon"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you thought? This was my first time writing smut so I apologize if it sucked. ;)**

**Review please?**


End file.
